Qui suis je
by shashaki
Summary: UA. Schoolfic. Shikamaru vient de déménager à nouveau, comme tout les fois, plein de question lui viennent en tête. Finalement, il décide d'être vraiment lui et non ce que les autres veulent qu'il soit. Tout changera... qui sait... Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Shashaki

Titre : Qui suis-je vraiment??

Disclamé : Rien n'est à moi, même pas la maison

--

C'est étrange comme la vie peut nous jouer des tours des fois. On ne les apprécie pas toujours, mais certaines fois on les attend avec une grande impatience. Pour moi, la vie a souvent changé, elle n'a jamais été la même longtemps.

C'est surement à cause de ça que les personnes qui m'entouraient ne m'ont jamais vraiment connu et qu'ils me donnaient une définition de moi qui n'était pas réel. C'est peut-être aussi vrai, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu un ami de longue durée, ils partaient tous après quelque mois, enfin, ils ne partaient pas vraiment, mais ils s'éloignaient de moi…ou peut-être que c'était le contraire, que c'était moi qui s'éloignait. Oui, je crois, peut-être importe le moment de ma vie auquel je pense, j'ai toujours eu peur d'avoir un lien avec quelqu'un, juste à cause que j'avais peur que ce lien se brise.

Quand j'y pense, je crois que j'ai toujours peur que ça arrive. Avec les années, les personnes que j'ai côtoyé, les divers endroits où j'ai vécu, je crois que, finalement, je me suis endurci, que je me suis fait une carapace contre eux, contre le monde extérieur.

Pourtant je n'ai jamais eu de problème dans ma vie, mes parents sont marié, je suis enfant unique, j'ai le cerveau d'un génie. Enfin, j'ai tout ce dont on peut rêver, mais voilà, une question me hante, qui suis-je vraiment?

Je soupire, encore et toujours, j'aurais dû savoir que m'étendre sur l'herbe dans la cour pour me relaxer aller me faire penser, penser… Tss… ce que c'est ennuyant et surtout forçant. Mais au moins c'est mieux que de défaire des boîtes - encore -, un autre déménagement, je crois que c'est le sixième en quatre ans, je sais pu, j'ai arrêté de compter après la troisième fois.

Bon, c'est beau de penser dans le vide - parce que c'est justement ce que je suis entrain de faire- mais faut que je bouge. Ce n'est pas par envie, mais j.ai le goût de pisser depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute.

Conclusion, je me lève de mon sol Ô combien confortable et moelleux, pour aller dans ma nouvelle maison, juste à la regarder j'ai le gout de bailler, trop grande, trop tape à l'œil et surtout voyante. Faut dire qu'une grosse baraque deux étage, 

dont le bâtiment est de 199, 7 m² et que le terrain de 1 acres, ça se voit et pas à peu près. Une chance pour moi que la cour est grande, sans piscine - Dieu merci je déteste ces gros machins, elle gâche la beauté de la nature- et surtout, aucun voisin à plus de cent mètres au alentour. EN plus, elle est blanche, grande - je sais je me répète- muni d'une cheminée qui pollue l'air et d'un garage double- pour deux voiture qui pollueront aussi l'air. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour décrire la cour, mais pour aller pisser.

Donc, je rentre dans cette maison Ô combien apparente pour aller vers les charmantes toilettes. Rendu là je vous décris pas ce qui se passe, à ce que je sache vous n'êtes pas ignorant, ou encore stupide, quoique les deux veulent à peu près dire la même chose.

Dés que j'ai fini ce petit arrêt, j'entends ma mère crier mon nom, miracle, c'est la première fois de la journée. Lentement, surtout par paresse et manque d'envie d'aller la voir, je vais dans ma nouvelle chambre. Cette pièce, mon futur endroit préféré après la cour, a été peinturée par moi-même après beaucoup d'effort seulement pour me convaincre de le faire. Pour tout dire, elle est plutôt grande, verte et grise, avec un grand lit centré au milieu, une armoire noire pour mon linge contre le mur de gauche et un bureau pour mon ordinateur - avec mon ordinateur dessus bien sur- contre le mur de droite juste à côté d'une bibliothèque. Voici ma chambre, elle est simple et banale, mais c'est comme ça que je la voulais.

Pour l'instant, revenons à ma mère, je dirais, selon son air, qu'elle veut que je défasse mes boîtes…

-Shikamaru, arrête de jouer les paresseux et de faire cette tête, on dirait que tu t'es drogué!

Je soupire, pourquoi faut toujours qu'elle dise ça?

-Et arrête de soupirer! Et défait moi ces boîtes, toute de suite!

-J'ai tout mon temps pour ça m'man…

-Toute de suite j'ai dit! Te connaissant, si je t'écoute tu ne vas pas le faire avant Noël!

Je soupire à nouveau en lui lançant un regard _légèrement_ ennuyé.

-D'accord m'man, je vais le faire.

En m'attendant abandonner si vite, elle me lance un regard méfiant.

-Je vais faire les courses, tu es mieux d'avoir fini quand je serais revenue, me dit-elle en sortant de ma chambre.

Je roule des yeux avant de m'assoir sur mon lit, puis je m'étire pour tirer vers moi la boîte la plus proche pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Ah bin tiens, c'est des livres…Hmmm… pour apprendre à jouer au Shogi et au Go. Je crois que ça fait des années que je les ai pas ouvert, faut dire que c'est des jeux faciles à apprendre, enfin pour moi. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais faut les ranger là, je me lève en tirant la boîte vers ma bibliothèque pour y ranger mes livres. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment des livre d'intellectuels et surtout un million de roman policier ou à suspense, ce que je déteste avec ce genre de livre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve toujours l'intrigue avant de le finir, c'est embêtant à la longue.

Bon voilà, j'ai fini de les ranger, la biblio est presque pleine là. Allons ouvrir une autre boîte! La plus proche bien sur, bon il y a quoi dans celle là, ma table de Go avec les deux pots et aussi mon jeu de Shogi. Je les place dans le fond de ma chambre juste à côté de mon armoire à linge.

Maintenant plus que deux boîtes, encore une fois j'ouvre la plus proche, c'est les choses qui vont sur ma commode à côté de mon lit, comme mon réveil - stupide objet qui réveille au mauvais moment- et d'autre truc sans importance.

Dans la dernière boîte, que des trucs inutiles que ma mère m'a forcé à garder, enfin sauf mes élastiques, ça j'en ai besoin.

Voilà!! Enfin fini!! Je peux enfin me reposer sur le lit, ce que je fais aussi, je me lance presque dessus, puis me met sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête et je fixe le plafond. Enfin je peux faire ce que je veux…

-Shikamaru!!

Un soupire me prend, quelque chose me dit que j'ai encore d'autre chose à faire…

**Le lendemain matin**

Un stupide objet dont le nom est réveil matin vient de sonner, pourquoi il sonne au juste?? Ahh oui, j'ai de l'école aujourd'hui…À mon grand malheur, j'ai déménagé ici pendant l'année, un dimanche en plus et aucun congé le lundi, donc direction la nouvelle école… trop galère…

Je me lève _lentement_ après avoir éteint l'objet qui a brisé mon sommeil pour aller vers la douche. Après ça, je mets un t-shirt vert foncé avec un jean bleu foncé ainsi que des converses noires.

Tout ça fait, je descends à la cuisine pour aller manger un truc, je n'ai pas trop faim le matin j'avoue.

L'heure de partir arrive bien vite, donc je sors de chez moi, le sac à moitié mis sur mon épaule droite. Je marche d'un pas lent, les personne qui me vois doivent surement penser que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et que je dors debout.

Et c'est aussi justement le cas, les réveils tôt et moi, ça a toujours fait deux, peut-être même trois, si c'est possible.

Après quelque longue et pénible minute de marche, j'arrive à l'arrêt de bus. Je m'accote contre un poteau, le seul qui est là, puis j'attends.

En tous cas, je vous passe tout le trajet, la seule chose c'est que l'autobus était complètement plein, enfin.

Rendu à l'école, encore un gros bâtiment rectangulaire d'une couleur terme, je vais voir la directrice pour les papiers que j'ai - malheureusement- pas encore eu. Donc, je cogne à la porte.

-Entrez!!

D'accord…Donc j'entre.

-Ahh... M.Nara, Si vous voulez bien vous assoir, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui, dit la femme en désignant un gars de mon âge, je dirais.

Sans un mot, je vais m'accoter sur un mur du fond.

-Bon, alors M.Inuzuka, pourquoi, après le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes fait coincer, vous essayez encore de faire rentrer votre chien dans l'école?

-Bin euh… c'est que Akamaru s'ennuie tout seul à la maison… dit le l'Inuzuka en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, les animaux sont interdits à l'école!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais!!

Le gars fait une mine boudeuse, mais n'ajoute rien.

-Bon, voilà quelque chose de régler, dit la directrice. M.Nara, voici vos papiers.

-Merci… dis-je en les prenant.

-Comme M.Inuzuka est dans la même classe que vous, vous allez le suivre.

-Ok…

-Bon maintenant sortez de mon bureau, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Sans attendre, le mec et moi ont fait ce qu'elle demande.

-Allez viens, le cours va commencer, dit-il en commençant à marcher. Moi c'est Kiba et toi??

-Shikamaru…

-Ok super, marche plus vite, dit-il avant de tourner pour rentrer dans une classe.

Putain il a quoi ce mec, on dirait presque que la peste lui court après. Enfin, c'est un peu - beaucoup- pas de mes affaires. Quelque seconde après qu'on est pris une place dans la classe, la cloche sonne.

**Dans les environs de midi**

Je suis tombé dans une classe de fou, déjà, la plupart des filles de la classe sont folles d'un mec qui s'appelle Sasuke, en plus ce mec, il n'est pas des plus sociable, la seule personne avec qui il parle vraiment c'est un certain Naruto, un mec qui dort et qui fait des conneries tout le temps. Kiba, le gars qui m'a montré la classe, est à peu près comme lui, à ce que j'ai compris du prof pendant que je ne dormais pas- et oui, j'ai dormi-, c'est que lui et Naruto font toujours les cons ensembles, c'est surement pour ça que le prof les a séparé. À part eux, les autres mecs de la classe ne parlent pas, sauf un certain Neji, mais c'est surtout pour reprendre le professeur. Il y a aussi Lee, un mec à la coupe de bol et aux habits verts, il essaie toujours d'être meilleur que Neji, enfin…

J'ai aussi remarqué un mec dans le fond, en faite il était à côté de moi, bizarrement personne lui parlait, je me demande pourquoi, il avait l'air sympa je trouve.

En tous cas, c'est l'heure de manger et ça tombe bien, j'ai faim. Donc, je prends mon bento et je sors de l'école pour me trouver un coin tranquille, je n'aime pas trop être entouré de monde quand je mange, je préfère manger dans le calme. En passant devant la cafétéria, je vois que les autres, enfin la plupart, ont des lunchs à la place de bento, ça ne m'étonne pas, on n'est pas au japon ici, mon père est japonais, ma mère non, on a déménageait ici en France à cause du boulot à mon père, il est inspecteur, ce n'est pas nouveau qu'on déménage à cause de ça.

Bon, après quelque minute de marche, je trouve un escalier qui monte sur le toit, plutôt intéressant, sans attendre, je les monte puis m'installe pour manger mon bento. Quand je l'ai fini, je m'allonge sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête et regarde les nuages, ils sont beaux aujourd'hui, mais surtout toujours aussi libre…

-Hé, tu ne vois pas que tu bloque le passage??

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant ces paroles, ça vient d'en bas, je me traine jusqu'au bord pour jeter un coup d'œil. C'est le mec de ma classe, celui à côté de moi, il est avec deux gars un peu plus vieux…

-Désolé!! Dit-il avant de se tasser, ignorant leurs regards.

Les deux mecs le regardent genre…je ne sais pas trop quoi, puis rentrent dans l'école, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ces types…

**À suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Auteur : Shashaki

Titre : Qui suis-je vraiment??

Disclamé : Rien n'est à moi, même pas la maison

**--**

**Chapitre 2**

**Pendant un cours de je ne sais pas trop quoi**

Putain ce qu'ils font chier ces élèves, moi qui essaie de dormir, je n'ai pas du tout le temps, surtout avec Naruto, le petit blond. Il a surement mangé trop de sucre ce midi, parce que là, il court presque sur les murs. Il est stressant merde, ce n'est pas possible.

-Naruto calme toi!! Sinon je t'envoie chez la directrice!! Crie le professeur.

-Hein?? Mais Euhhh!! Pourquoi??

Il demande pourquoi…pitoyable…

-Naruto!!

-Ok ok, dit le blond en s'assoyant, les bras croisés, il doit surement bouder.

En tous cas, j'ai enfin le silence que je voulais, donc à moi le sommeil, sans attendre, je croise mes bras puis accote ma tête dessus pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Après quelque minute, je dors déjà.

**Plus tard**

Encore du putain de bruit, c'est quoi cette fois? Je crois que je vais être obliger d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir par moi-même.

. . .

Je n'aurais pas du les ouvrir finalement. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi, c'est simple, il y a Naruto et Sasuke, par je ne sais quel hasard, ont leur bouche collées l'une à l'autre. Tout les filles de la classe crient comme des folles, non, encore pire, des harpies.

Je soupire, ennuyé, avant de bailler en me frottant les yeux.

-Putain arrêter de gueuler, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde, dis-je.

Oups, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, parce que là, il y a une quinzaine de fille qui me regardent avec des envies de meurtre.

-Quoi??

-Sasuke n'est pas gay!! Dit une blonde.

-Peut-être qui sait, à ce que j'ai vu, vous lui courez tous après et il vous ignore complètement.

La blonde me regarde, bouche-bée. Je souris avant de continuer.

-En plus à ce que je peux aussi voir, il y a des filles de vraiment tous les genres, donc je présume qu'il l'est.

-Je…je…ce n'est pas vrai!!

Je soupire.

-Et si tu veux un autre indice, il est entrain de rouler une pelle à Naruto.

En entendant ma phrase, toutes les filles de la classe se tournent vers eux, Naruto est rouge comme une tomate tandis que Sasuke le regarde avec un petit sourire amusé.

La blonde, offusquée, se retourne de nouveau vers moi.

-T'es qui au juste?

-Shikamaru.

-T'es nouveau hein?? Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

-Tu comprends vite.

-Moi c'est Ino, dit -elle, ignorant mon sarcasme.

-Bon bin bonne nuit Ino, dis- je avant de replacer ma tête sur mes bras pour m'endormir à nouveau.

**Après l'école**

Les filles sont galère, encore plus ceux là, durant tout l'après-midi, elles m'ont dévisagé comme si j'étais le monstre qui avait détruit leur conte de fée. Il y a juste cette Ino, la blonde, qui ne m'a pas dévisagé, faut croire qu'elle s'en doutait un peu. Il y a aussi deux autre filles, mais je ne sais même pas leurs noms alors…

Finalement c'était pas mal comme première journée d'école, j'ai vécu pire.

Bon, là je mets mes choses dans ma case avant de prendre mon sac, les devoirs étaient tellement faciles que je l'ai fait en quelque minute après que le prof les ai passé. Donc je ne suis pas obliger de les amener chez moi. Je ferme la porte de ma case puis m'en vais vers a sortie quand je fonce dans quelqu'un.

- Galère… désolé je n'ai pas regardé.

-…

Je lève un peu les yeux, mais pas trop, le mec est juste un peu plus grand que moi, ça se voit presque pas. Putain, c'est le mec à côté de moi en classe, il me fixe sans parler, on dirait presque qu'il m'examine. Et moi, comme un con, je le fixe aussi, enfin, je fixe plus ses yeux, ils sont si… bizarre, sans pupille.

Une chance pour moi, au même moment Ino attrapa mon bras.

-Shikamaru c'est ça? Ça te dirait de marcher avec moi? Enfin si on va dans la même direction.

Soudain elle remarque le mec.

-Ohh… Je dérange.

Le mec arrête de me fixer pour lui lancer un bref regard puis nous contourne pour sortir de l'école par l'autre côté.

-Tu parlais de quoi avec Gaara?

-Gaara?

-Bin ouais, c'est son nom, tu ne savais pas?

-Je viens d'arriver et je lui ai jamais parlé, alors non, je ne savais pas.

-Ahh…Bon alors, tu marche avec moi?

-Tout dépendant de par où tu vas…

-Par là! Dit-elle en pointant une direction.

-C'est sur mon chemin…

-Parfait!! Dit-elle en me trainant à l'extérieur par le bras.

Rendu à l'extérieur, elle n'a toujours pas lâché mon bras.

-Dis Ino, tu pourrais lâcher mon bras? Je ne vais pas me perdre.

-Hein? Ohh désolée, dit-elle en le lâchant.

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches puis marche vers le trottoir. Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut, c'est plutôt étrange qu'elle me parle comme ça, le premier jour d'école. Surtout que je l'ai fait chier avec _son_ Sasuke. Enfin, le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle me parle comme si on était ami depuis toujours.

-Dis Ino, dis-je en marchant.

-Oui Shikamaru?? Dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu veux marcher avec moi au juste?

-Bin…t'es pas comme les autres…

Je fronce des sourcils, intrigué.

-De quoi tu parles??

-Bin contrairement aux autres gars, tu ne me cours pas après et tu ne me crouse pas, donc je me disais qu'on…qu'on pouvait être ami peut-être.

Je réfléchie quelque seconde.

-Juste ami ça me va, dis-je. De toute façon comme t'as dit, tu ne me n'intéresse pas.

-Génial alors!!

Elle est un peu bizarre cette fille, mais elle est plutôt sympa si on veut, à sa façon en tous cas, je suis que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. Elle est peut-être galère, mais enfin, elle est supportable, contrairement à la plupart des filles que j'ai connues.

Après quelque minute on arrive devant l'entrée de chez moi, donc j'arrête de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?? me demanda Ino qui s'est arrêté quelque mètre devant moi.

-Je te laisse ici, c'est ici que je vis.

-Ah ok, je vois, dit-elle.

-Alors à demain.

-Ouais! Je passe te chercher ok! Dit la blonde avant de partir.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire que j'étais d'accord…Toute un numéro cette fille, enfin, je soupire un peu avant de rentrer chez moi, mes parents ne sont pas encore là, heureusement.

Donc, profitant de l'absence de mes parents pour la soirée, vu qu'ils travaillent de soir, je me commande une pizza pepperoni, fromage, saucisse piquante et sans oublier piment fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore mangé épicer, mes parents me trouvent bizarre à cause de ça…comme si c'était si étrange.

Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, c'est surement ma pizza, je me lève, prenant l'argent sur la table basse du salon, puis j'ouvre.

-Shikamaru??

-Euh…Kiba c'est ça?

-Ouais!! Je ne pensais pas que t'habitait dans une baraque comme ça!! Elle est géante!!

-Hmm… je sais…

-En tous cas, voilà ta pizza, vieux, ça fait 13,65, dit le brun en me la donnant.

Je lui donne quinze dollar après l'avoir pris.

-Garde le change, dis-je.

-Ok merci!! Bye!!

-Ouais …bye, répondit ai-je en refermant la porte.

Qui aurait cru que Kiba était livreur de pizza, pas moi en tous cas. Bon, je retourne m'assoir sur le divan et dépose la pizza sur la table basse, écouter un film en mangeant une pizza, il y a rien de mieux, surtout quand on est seul, c'est reposant, ça m'empêche de stresser. Je suis souvent stresser, plus que souvent même, mais ça parait jamais, sauf quand je dors beaucoup, il y a deux ans, pendant l'été, j'ai passé mon temps à dormir tellement j'étais stresser. C'était l'horreur pour mes parents, enfin…

La plupart des personnes me pense relaxe et détendu, seulement à cause de mon air blasé, je trouve ça stupide, juste ce fier à l'apparence c'est con. La preuve, regardez la blonde, Ino, si je me serais fier à son apparence, j'aurais dit qu'elle est une blonde comme les autres qui fait juste courir après les gars, mais elle n'est pas du tout comme ça. Elle est plutôt intelligente je dirais, en tous cas, elle ne pense pas juste au gars, c'est déjà ça.

Vers vingt et une heure, j'éteins la télévision pour aller me coucher, mes parents vont bientôt rentrer et l'envie de leur parler n'est pas présente pour le moment si on veut. Il faut dire qu'entre mes parents et moi ça a toujours été tendu, on n'a jamais eu de vraie relation parent-enfant. Mon père est beaucoup trop occupé avec son boulot pour ça, il est toujours sur une affaire important comme il dit. Même en ce moment il travaille sur une grosse affaire, c'est justement pour travailler dessus qu'il nous a fait déménager ici. Quant à ma mère, elle est sa secrétaire personnelle, c'est justement à cause de ça qu'ils se sont rencontrer.

En tous cas, je dois me coucher si je ne veux pas être trop fatigué demain matin, ce qui va quand même d'arriver vu que je suis toujours fatigué.

**Le lendemain dans les alentours de six heure trente**

Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est encore ce fichu cadran qui me réveille. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le jeter par la fenêtre…Ahh oui, ma mère…

En tous cas, je vais prendre ma douche, en passant devant la fenêtre, je remarque qu'il pleut, galère…va falloir s'habiller chaudement. Après ma douche, je mets donc un jean avec un t-shirt blanc et une veste épaisse noire. Puis, après avoir lâché un bâillement, je descends en bas pour manger.

Enfin, quelque minute plus tard, quand j'ai fini de manger, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir.

-Shikamaru, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était si beau chez toi! Dit Ino, souriant.

-J'y n'ai pas pensé, dis-je en haussant des épaules.

-T'en ai presque décourageant!

Je roule des yeux en souriant un peu, au même moment, ma mère arrive, l'horreur.

-Ohh, mais ce qu'elle est belle! Shikamaru, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une amie aussi belle?? Fils ingrat

Je soupire.

-M'man…

-Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka! Dit la blonde en tendant la main à ma mère.

-Yamanaka?

-Oui, mes parents sont propriétaire de la boutique de fleur de la ville, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ahhh je vois, je suis Yoshino, la mère de ce feignant.

Ino rigole un peu.

-C'est vrai qu'il est feignant.

-Merci de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, c'est super.

-Arrête donc de te plaindre, tiens, voici ton bento.

-Hmm…dis-je en le prenant pour le mettre dans mon sac, on y va Ino?

-J'attends que toi moi.

-…

Sur ce, on part- enfin- de la maison.

**Fin du chapitre**

**À suivre**

Reviews please.


End file.
